<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Среди луговых птиц by LolaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736058">Среди луговых птиц</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose'>LolaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Марта чувствует себя павлином, пытающимся влиться в стаю луговых птиц.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Среди луговых птиц</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Встреча на губернаторском балу и "полотняный заговор" описаны на основе книги Игоря Ефимова "Джефферсон".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Марта чувствует себя павлином, пытающимся влиться в стаю луговых птиц. А ведь ее платье даже не яркого оттенка — она настояла на скромном сиреневом. С укором смотрит на отца — почему не предупредил? — но тот лишь руками поводит, мол, сам был не в курсе ваших дамских заговоров. Марта поджимает губы и отворачивается. Это ведь он уговорил ее вновь начать выходить в свет (сестры тоже принимали в манипуляции активное участие), и теперь такой конфуз. Прекрасная тема для беседы — Марта Скелтон не только появилась в обществе, но и проигнорировала патриотический порыв, отказавшись от Лондонского шелка и муслина.<br/>Все — за исключением жены и дочерей губернатора — приехали на бал в платьях из простого полотна.</p>
<p>Вот до чего доводит добровольное затворничество — тебя перестают принимать в расчет.</p>
<p>Марта задерживает дыхание, пытаясь унять подступившие к глазам слезы — за прошедший год она выплакала их достаточно, неужели еще не кончились? До смерти Бафурста она прекрасно владела собой. В конце концов, она первая попросила своих домашних прекратить ее жалеть. Достаточно того, что она вернулась домой, признавая свое поражение в большой войне, какую обычно зовут семейной жизнью.</p>
<p>Это даже не шаг назад — ей не стать той девочкой, что шла к алтарю вместе с отцом, бережно передаваемая в руки будущего мужа. Это не беспечное детство под опекой чернокожей нянюшки и ее неугомонных детей (с возрастом пришло осознание, что некоторые из них — ее единокровные братья). Это зализывание ран и состояние безвременья. Когда можешь быть сколько угодно невыносимой — все простится, ведь ты несчастная вдова.</p>
<p>«Как ей не повезло! Такой молодой человек, и так рано скончался! Бедняжка осталась с маленьким сыном», — во всем этом не только наигранная жалость и притворное сочувствие. Марта всегда слышит оттенок обвинения — это она виновата, что не сберегла супруга, что он умер первый. Не важно, какова действительная причина смерти. Как жена она уже провалилась.</p>
<p>Марта берет отца под руку и открывает веер, скрывая лицо. Она почти совладать с собой и находит себе силы улыбаться и отвечать на реплики знакомых. Это нетрудно — все фразы давно заучены, она повторяет их перед каждым приятелем отца, кивает в ответ на сочувствующие слова.</p>
<p>— Да, я тоже очень рада наконец-то выбраться. Благодарю вас. Видеть вас — удовольствие.</p>
<p>Как там говорят? Если не появляешься в обществе, но и не существуешь? Этот год вдовы Скелтон не существовало. А сейчас она возрождается из пепла, заявляет о себе. Новой, чуть растерянной и грустной, но не сломленной.</p>
<p>— Да это же мистер Джефферсон. Марта, дорогая, разве он не был приятелем твоего…</p>
<p>Он идет прямо к ним и улыбается. Конечно, Марта помнит этого человека. Томас Джефферсон когда-то назывался их другом и даже присутствовал на бракосочетании.</p>
<p>— Они были дружны в колледже, папа. А потом мистер Джефферсон предпочел забыть старых друзей, — Марта произносит это достаточно громко, чтобы ее слова были услышаны. Томас Джефферсон забавно дергается, но не сменяет своего курса.</p>
<p>— Мистер Уэлс, миссис Скелтон… Мне нет прощения, ваш упрек совершенно справедлив.</p>
<p>— Не пытай его слишком жестоко, дорогая, — отец, посмеиваясь уходит, оставляя ее без иллюзии защиты. Не скрываться же вечно за веером.</p>
<p>— Бафурст… — начинает мистер Джефферсон, но Марта прерывает готовые пролиться сочувствующие слова щелчком веера. Гнев вспыхивает совершенно неожиданно, словно искра, появившаяся от случайного удара камня о камень. Как же давно она не чувствовала чего-то настолько яркого.</p>
<p>— Я ударю вас по голове своим веером, если еще раз за этот вечер услышу, как всем очень жаль. Но вы хотя бы его знали, пусть и пренебрегли дружеским долгом.</p>
<p>Томас меняется в лице, и Марте кажется, что сейчас он обиженно развернется и уйдет, но тот выдавливает смущенный смешок и совершенно по-детски краснеет.</p>
<p>— Кажется, молить вас о прощении бесполезно, карающая Немезида.</p>
<p>Вспышка гнева проходит так же быстро, как появилась. Какой смысл отыгрываться на старом знакомом?</p>
<p>— Вы можете попытаться, — впервые за время их разговора она улыбается (и в первый раз за вечер — действительно искренне). — Вам все равно больше по душе Фемида, не так ли?*</p>
<p>— Фемида справедлива к невиновным.</p>
<p>— Но вы свою вину признали еще в самом начале.</p>
<p>В этом трудно признаться, но Марта наслаждается разговором, наконец-то она вслушивается в реплики собеседника и ловит его на словах.</p>
<p>(О том, что когда-то они играли в эту игру с Бафурстом вспоминать не хочется — и Марта не вспоминает).</p>
<p>— Подловили!</p>
<p>Они проходят по залу и вспоминают весь пантеон античных богов, сталкиваются мнениями о причинах Троянской войны (всегда проще во всем обвинить женщину!), и Марта действительно бьет его веером по макушке — слегка. Они ловят на себе несколько осуждающих взглядов и смущенно отворачиваются.</p>
<p>— Признайтесь — вы подошли, потому что в этом зале всего несколько павлинов среди луговых птиц.</p>
<p>— Вы о…</p>
<p>— Я поддерживаю бунт против пошлин, но меня никто не предупредил об этом заговоре! И теперь я среди чванливых домашних губернатора, что специально бросаются в глаза роскошью нарядов.</p>
<p>— Если кто-то и осмелился подумать о вас плохо, то уверен, очень скоро переменит свое мнение! Вы вовсе не походите на павлина, скорее… — он колеблется, пытаясь вспомнить название, и наконец выпаливает. — Фламинго!</p>
<p>Марта застывает, онемевшая на мгновение, а затем начинает смеяться — заливисто и заразительно. Отец, стоящий неподалеку, удивленно вскидывает брови, но откровенно рад тому, что дочь снова начала улыбаться (и действительно получает удовольствие от этого вечера).</p>
<p>— Фламинго! — повторяет она в совершенном восторге. — Мистер Джефферсон, вы неподражаемы!</p>
<p>— Это очень красивые птицы… Совершенно не понимаю, почему вы смеетесь. Кстати, слышал, что вы чудесно играете на клавесине, хотите, я закажу для вас новые ноты?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он присылает ей ноты на следующий же вечер, словно ждал и предчувствовал. Через неделю в дом отца привозят новый клавесин.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он заезжает все чаще и чаще, сестры довольно хихикают, а отец задумчиво качает головой. О визитах Джефферсона уже знает вся округа.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Не хотите ли прогуляться и посмотреть на птиц?</p>
<p>Луговых птиц они так и не встречают. Только друг друга.</p>
<p>* Марта намекает на адвокатскую деятельность Томаса</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>